Harry Potter Goes Poetry
by Amandah Leigh
Summary: Poetry about Harry Potter's first three years at Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts! Cute little fluff, but hey, fluff is good! Please review!
1. First Year

Harry Potter, son of James  
A scar on his head, a famous name  
A baby survived, a life was lead  
And suddenly pain burned through his head  
Age eleven, innocent, small  
Of witchcraft he knew nothing at all  
Hagrid arrived, "Happy Birthday,"  
And then he proceeded to take Harry away  
Away to a school of wizards and fun  
Where a life of magic and danger begun  
He met Malfoy first, Ron by the train  
With Hermione and Neville to Hogwarts they came  
Mystery was waiting, behind a locked door  
Off limits that it, warned Dumbledore  
A three headed dog, ghosts and a secret  
Hagrid made them promise that all three must keep it  
Snape, he taught potions and the kids were suspicious  
Minerva McGonnagal, she was the headmistress  
Quirrel, he stuttered, and was sca-scared of som-something  
Hagrid the gamekeeper, he seem to fear nothing  
Flitwick was tiny, and he taught charms  
Pomfrey cured students from life's little harms  
Sprout taught herbology, Binns was a ghost  
He taught them of goblins, and was found boring to most  
Between dragons and Quiddich, the year past quick by  
When up on his broomstick, Harry flew so high  
But towards the end of the year the Stone grew more important  
Then, to the headmaster an owl was sent  
Snape was going to steal the Stone  
Which, at that time, called Hogwarts its home  
So the trio decided to go find it instead  
But a good game of chess almost left Ron for dead  
And Hermione went back after seeing Harry though  
Where he again met the killer, called You-Know-Who  
Quirrel, not Snape, waited with Voldemort  
Spilling unicorns blood to use as life support  
He needed the stone to return to his power  
But Harry refused, he was brave, not a coward  
He wouldn't give up, he fought tooth and nail  
And in the end, as was expected, good did prevail  
But the Dark Lord escaped, he rushed off and hid  
Angrier than ever, at The Boy Who Lived 


	2. Second Year

Second year, he's back again

And this time Potter has a new friend

A house elf comes to warn the boy

Then drops a pudding as a ploy

He gets young Harry into trouble

Which really bursts young Potter's bubble

"Do not go back to Hogwarts Place!"

Warns elf Dobby, with worried face

But Harry does, despite the elf

He thinks he can protect himself

The twins show up at four Privet Drive

To check and make sure Harry's still alive

They happen to be in an old blue Ford car

Which, unlike their broomsticks, can take them quite far

Later Harry and Ron can't get on

To platform 9and ¾: the train is now gone!

So they fly the car over clouds, through the air

Until the reach Hogwarts, they're glad they got there!

The whomping willow nearly beats them both bad

But alas they escape, which makes them quite glad

They are not expelled, much to Snape's dismay

They missed the sorting, but hey, that's okay

And so reunited with his friends at last

They reconnect like no time has passed

Ron is a bit taller, Hermione has aged

And thus the second act is staged

A new teacher joins the Hogwarts clan

He's blonde, white teeth, and perfect tan

His name is Lockhart, and girls agree

He's a genius, and so dreamy

But it turns out he's a fake

Believing in him was Granger's mistake

But first many other events unfold

And here is how they each are told:

Harry hears a voice in the walls

He can't escape it, it's all through the halls

Something wants to rip, to tear and to kill

For something out there, murder's a thrill

Suddenly a cat is Petrified

Filch thinks Harry did it, this claim is denied

Mrs. Norris looks dead but is not

And Sprout has a whole lotta Mandrakes to pot

Soon people are being Petrified too

Creevy, with camera, and Nick who once flew

But now in midair he floats 'bout waist-high

And everyone freaks, "but he's a dead guy!"

Lockhart known nothing, the worthless old fool

But claims he can fix what's going on in the school

Hermione, of course, goes and figures it out

But she too it Petrified, thus Harry's left without

His very good pal, whose knowledge was key

In solving the Basilisk monster mystery

Along the way, a diary Potter finds

And it lets him enter into Tom Riddle's mind

Ginny, apparently, had the diary first

But she soon discovered it seemed to be cursed

She tried to destroy it, to throw it away

But it kept coming back to ruin the day

Finally the monster came out and dragged Ginny down

Into the chamber where she could be bit or drown

"Her body will lie in the Chamber forever,"

But Harry and Ron say no, she'll die never!

Not as long as they are around

To follow the tunnel far under the ground

To force idiot Lockhart to help them out

Even though his mental abilities they did doubt

Turns out all the can do is a memory charm

But Ron's wand fixed him to the boys' initial alarm

It soon came apparent that only Harry would go

To save Ginny from the monster in the chamber below

He meets Tom Riddle, and quickly learns

He's met him before, and here the plot turns

Tom Riddle is really one Lord Voldemort

The Darkest Dark Wizard of the darkest of sorts

The basilisk is his monster, and he plans to kill Harry

But then Falkes arrives, and with him he carries:

The old dusty hat, but with something inside-

Godric Gryffindor's sword, and now he's on for the ride

A beautiful fight, he nearly dies

But is saved by the tears when the phoenix cries

Ginny, of course, she also survives

And now all can go back to their regular lives.


	3. Third Year

Harry Potter, number three:

Thus begins new poetry

Based on the wizard, age thirteen

And everything he's done and seen

It starts with a man on Muggle news

The PM is looking for some clues

He needs to know where Sirius hides

They want to find him, dead or alive

Evil Aunt Marge, she comes around

She's mean and cruel and very round

She brings her dog, he's just as bad

They're main goal is to drive Harry mad

She's told he goes to special school

Where kids get beat when they break the rules

Harry hates this stupid lie

But goes along, and you ask why?

He has a permission slip to be signed

So he must be good during the time

Of Aunt Marge's stay, or else, says Vernon

No Hogsmeade for you, you nephew bit-of-vermin

But Harry cannot keep total control

When dealing with that vicious old troll

He blows her up, all fat and airy

And off she flies like some demented fairy

He runs away with all his stuff

His childhood's been really rough

On the street he sees something

A big black dog, over yonder, sitting

A second later the Knight Bus appears,

Harry gives them the name of one of his peers

Stan says "Oy Neville, come, hop on."

And a second later the bus is gone.

When Harry is safely off the bus

Fudge is so happy, he doesn't yell or cuss

He does not punish Harry for running away

Or using Magic on his aunt that day

Harry, of course, if very concerned

The rules are usually much harsher, as last year he learned

But Harry agrees to stay in town

Come back before dark; not wonder around

When Harry returns to school Ron can't wait

To talk of his trip and his family's good fate

They won some wonderful Wizards gold

And they all took a trip to tombs of Egypt old

The trio, which included Hermione too

Discuss the man on the Muggle News

Turns out he's a madman, a wizard named Black

And once long ago thirteen he did attack

Put them all down with one single curse

What happened to Peter was mostly the worst

All they could find was one tiny finger

And in the streets Black's laughter did linger

They learn that Black was very best pals

With Mr. James Potter, and his very best gal

Ms. Lily Evans, who happens to be

The mother of our little Harry

Black was his godfather, who gave them away

To the Dark Lord on that one fateful day

Now here I should mention another man too

Who used to hang round with Peter Pettigrew

Remus Lupin was another good friend

Who swore he'd stand by James 'til the end

He taught the kids Defense Against The Dark Arts

And taught them that fear only lives in your hearts

He taught them to conquer what makes the afraid

And here the rest of the plot is now laid

Oh, by the way, just one more insight

Luipin's a werewolf, he changes at night

Hermione has very many classes to take

But thinks Divination was a huge mistake

Trelawney's a quack, a right crazy old broad

Granger is sure the woman is a fraud

Sibyll is nuts, yes, and she thinks Harry will die

But is she telling the truth, or simply a lie?

Neville indeed, he breaks a pink cup

But was that in her SEEing, or just a bit of good luck?

Whatever it is, Hermione drops the class

Still she takes to much, prompting Ron to ask

"Just how does she do it?" He doesn't know

Harry doesn't know either, so they just let it go

Lupin is not the only new teacher

Hagrid, too, is key in this feature

Care of Magical Creatures, he teaches

Where Buckbeak attacks Malfoy, one of Hogwarts' leeches

Buckbeak is sentenced to death, which is sad

And naturally it makes Hermione mad

It isn't 'til later when she figures out

What the big black dog is about

She is the one who protects Lupin's secret

Though Snape wants all to know, she is smart to keep it

The kids make their way to the Whomping Willow tree

To the Shrieking Shack, which is rather creepy

They meet up with Black who wants his revenge

But not unto Harry does he want to avenge

They find out that Peter is the evil man

He's been a rat, fed out of Ron's hand

So everything is good, Black will adopt Harry

The dementors will be banished; oh good, they were scary!

But no, here comes Snape to ruin the day!

It is his goal to put Black (and Lupin) away

Now here we are, to make a long story...less long

Hermione has a time turner, she brought it along

"So that's how she does it!" Get from class to class!

Ron has to smile at that crazy young lass

Harry and Hermione this year are the two

Who will go on ahead to save a select few

Buckbeak is first, and then they fly

Up to the tower where Black will soon die

They free him of course, they let him escape

And away he flies, to the dismay of Snape

Like Dumbledore said, they saved TWO lives

But we knew they could to it, it came as no surprise


End file.
